Proton Pack/Stylized Version
The Proton Pack is an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on your back that functions by concentrating protons through the Neutrona Wand; your main tool against negatively charged ectoplasmic entities. Proton Pack’s Nuclear Accelerator The Proton Packs are unique, for they are the only piece of technology in the world that have the ability to strip electrons away from protons. It has a hand-held wand known as a "Neutrona Wand" (also called a proton gun, particle thrower, or colloquially, 'Thunder-Stick') connected to a backpack-sized particle accelerator. The proton pack, also referred to as a charged particle accelerator, functions by using a miniature cyclotron to concentrate protons channeled though a "positron collider" and then to the neutrona wand, emitting a positronic ionized stream of proton energy that polarizes with the negatively charged ectoplasmic entities, which holds them in the stream while active even if they are out of phase with reality. In practical terms, the proton gun fires a stream of energy that allows a wielder to snare a ghost. The stream reacts to ghost energy and uses that energy to hold the ghost in place so it can be positioned above a trap for capture. This effect can be seen in the 'Capture Stream' effect: the beam of protonic energy will coil and arc around the phantasm rather than hit it directly. It does not even matter if the ghost goes invisible or intangible because even if they do their energy is still there, only not as in-phase with the rest of the world. The stream will neutralize their invisible or phaseshift ability, then force them back in-sync with our reality, and then snare them ready for capture. All the Proton Packs are powered by an “''unlicensed nuclear accelerator''.” This device is the pack's main power source, designed not only to strip electrons away from protons, but also to produce tremendous an amount of energy with little to no waste (a form of cold fusion, if you will). The Accelerator is highly self-sufficient, each pack's energy cell has a half-life of 5000 years. Knobs on the main stock of the Proton Pack can perform various functions to customize the proton stream, including adjustments for stream intensity, length, and degrees of polarization. Settings/Uses The settings below are for the 'base-model' Proton Pack. As cases unfold, Dr. Egon Spengler develops and adds secondary systems to the Proton Pack, further increasing its effectiveness against more and more persistent supernatural entities. Secondary Systems *Plasm Distribution System (Slime Blower Mk. II) *Dark Matter Generator Blast Stream Using the Proton Pack's accelerator, the Neutrona Wand unleashes a concentrated stream of protons that fluctutates as it reaches its target. The fluctutaions of the Blast Stream tend to cause extensive property damage. This is your most basic and reliable ghostbusting tool. Most negatively charged ectoplasmic entities are extremely vulnerable to the Blast Stream so use this as your primary attack. Always start with the Blast Stream before trying out other devices. Of all of your tools, the Blast Stream is the most accurate. Use it against enemies at a distance and follow them around as they attempt to evade you. However, because the Blast Stream has a small damage radius, it is not as effective against smaller creatures that travel in packs, such as groups of Crawlers, Book Bats, and Flying Skulls. Boson Darts Boson Darts are super de-polarized bursts of extremely volatile boson particles. They can overheat the Proton Pack. Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler found in 1991 that many encounters with entities could be aided by the addition of a "shotgun-like" blast emitted from the neutrona wand and powered by the cyclotron, without adding any additional amplifiers to the already cumbersome Proton Pack Mark II. This ingenious design harnessed the already discharged boson particles during a regular particle throw. Instead of releasing the energy from normal pack venting or energy dissipation, the cyclotron's chamber was re-wired to store it, and then discharge/shoot it at the will of the pack's operator. Capture Stream The Capture Stream allows for the containment of ghosts. The Capture Stream can be used to contain ghosts over a Trap and to manipulate ethereal objects away from specters. Once contained in a Capture Stream, ghosts can be thrown against walls, causing damage or even complete neutronization. Even though the Capture Stream is an extension of the Blast Stream, it functions differently. After activating the Capture Stream, the rapidly fluctuating particles steady just enough to capture whatever they've surrounded, essentially creating a proton "cage" around the target. A pleasant side effect of the particles' steadying is that the Capture Stream is incapable of overheating your Proton Pack. Once a target is captured in the stream, you can use it to wrangle the creature as it struggles to get loose, then slam it around to daze it. The Capture Stream can also be used on inanimate objects to solve environmental puzzles. Trivia *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the Boson Dart appears on the table behind Winston. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, a Proton Pack is on the table on the left. A particle thrower is on the right table. *On page 18 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 1, on the table is Proton Pack with Boson Dart installed. *On page 4 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, once again on the table is the Proton Pack with Boson Dart installed. Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGSVProtonPackMk1screencap01.png| GBTVGSVProtonPackMk1screencap02.png| GBTVGSVParticleThrowerMk1screencap01.png| GBTVGSVParticleThrowerMk1screencap02.png| Secondary Canon BosonPackStylizedIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 TheVideoGameSVEquipment101Issue2-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 TheVideoGameSVEquipment101Issue2-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ProtonPackParagogglesTMNTGB2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 TheVideoGameSVTMNTGB2Issue2.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment